


Trust

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Ivanova didn't get involved with people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/gifts).



> Date Written: 4 January 2010  
> Word Count: 500  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) [originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/83997.html?thread=1205533#t1205533)]  
>  Recipient: [](http://leyenn.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**leyenn**](http://leyenn.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Summary: Susan Ivanova didn't get involved with people.  
> Spoilers: Consider the whole Susan/Talia storyline up for grabs…  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “Babylon 5,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5,” J. Michael Straczynski, the production companies, or any representatives of Claudia Christian or Andrea Thompson. This story contains content between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: Wow! This was more than I'd expected when I first started writing it. I was planning for some fun "cuddling on the sofa" plot, possibly even with some porn. But I should know better with this particular couple. They've never been easy on me, ever. And this story continues in that vein. But I really like where this has gone. I may have to continue this…
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

It was never something she'd planned on. Susan Ivanova didn't get involved with people. She couldn't risk letting anyone get close enough to find out about her latent telepathic gifts. There was no way that she'd let ever let Psi Corps get their filthy hands on her and ruin her like they ruined her mother.

And yet, here she was, curled up on her couch with her head in the lap of one of Psi Corps' finest. The blonde was idly trailing the gloved fingers of one hand through Susan's hair and holding a nearly empty wine glass in the other. Susan felt strangely at ease despite, or perhaps because of, the bottle of wine they'd finished over dinner.

"I should probably go back to my quarters," Talia finally muttered, draining her glass.

"You don't have to," Susan replied just as softly, loathe to get up from her comfortable position. For a long moment, there was silence between them, but Talia's fingers didn't stop. Without thinking, Susan reached up to stroke the black leather gloves. "Will you stay?"

"Susan, are you sure about this?"

At this, she sat up and met the blonde's ice blue gaze. "No, but I won't let that stop me. It's just…" She paused for a moment, squeezed Talia's hand.

"Susan, we have time. I'm not going anywhere."

Susan took a deep breath, something clicking within her soul at those words. "I've never… I don't trust easily, Talia, but I want to trust you."

"I want that, too."

Susan started to explain, but shook her head instead and leaned in closer to press a tentative kiss to the blonde's lips. The memories of what Psi Corps did to her mother reared their ugly heads, but she did her best to ignore them and attempted to deepen the kiss. The kiss only ended when Talia suddenly gasped and pulled back to stare at the brunette.

"Susan? You're a latent telepath?"

Head dropping in presumed defeat, Susan stood and went to get a bottle of vodka. Wine would not do at this point. She hadn't meant for it to happen, but she'd been honest when she stated her desire to trust Talia. Would this information ruin any chance she had of exploring that trust with the blonde? Once again, her shields were locked down tightly until she knew where this would go. Hearing Talia stand up, Susan sighed softly and took a healthy drink straight from the bottle.

"Susan, please look at me." When Susan resisted the request, Talia shifted to cup her cheek in a surprisingly naked palm. "I won't betray your secret, Susan. I will take it to my grave, I swear it to you. To prove it, I've willingly removed my gloves for you. I want to know all of you, and I want you to know all of me."

Before Susan could respond any further, Talia initiated another kiss. And, with the touch of their skin, they came together in more ways than one.


End file.
